


Thank You For The Memories

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Aoba spend a nostalgic morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> From a drabble ask meme on tumblr. The topic was "thank you for the memories."
> 
> Sorry if it's sloppy, I'm posting this in the middle of class! I'll make sure to post the others later!
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos, I always appreciate each and every one!

It’d been a year now since the end of Oval Tower, but more importantly, the beginning of a beautiful relationship between Soulmates.

Ren had completed rehab a month earlier than expected, and while he still needs to have monthly doctor visits, he’s always assured he’s doing well, and Aoba couldn’t be more proud.

Their friends had come to accept Ren’s existence, though he’s still very anxious around others, so Koujaku and Mizuki will mostly visit if they or their AllMates want to see him.

On their first anniversary together, the lovers spent the morning in bed, making love, having talks, watching videos on the coil, anything.

"Oi, do you remember this?" Aoba asked, a chuckle escaping his lips as a photo of Ren in a yukata holding cotton candy appeared. "It was your first time trying something like that. You look so serious!"

"I was serious about seeing what it tastes like. You would be concerned if something simply disappeared as well, yes?"

"Okay, then explain this!" He shifted through pictures until he found one of Ren at a claw machine, looking even more challenging than the one before.

"That is a difficult game, Aoba, anyone would be frustrated."

"But you look so evil~!" He teased. "Like you want to murder it or something!"

After a few seconds, Ren pulled out his own coil (a birthday present from Aoba and Tae-san), pulling up a photo of Aoba at a GOATBED concert not too long before.

"You keep denying that you cried, even if I have the evidence."

"T-THAT-I-I- THAT DOESN’T COUNT."

"Aoba…"

"I was so close to them, Ren! This is hardly fair, you know how I feel about them!" Aoba whined, only getting more embarrassed as Ren shifted pictures, seemingly getting more emotional with each one.

"Reeennn~" Aoba rolled over to push the coil away, kissing Ren’s ticklish area just beneath the ears.

"A-Aoba!"

"I’ll stop if you stop."

"Aoba this is ha-ARD-ly faiR!"

As more kisses reached his ears,Ren gradually lost control and giggled and squirmed in Aoba’s hold, the two engaged in a wrestling match until Ren pinned him down. Eyes met and foreheads touched, a brief kiss shared before their mantra.

"Aoba. Thank you for the memories."

"The pleasure is mine, Ren."


End file.
